


Christmas Island

by StupidPotato159



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: 1972, 1991, American History, Gen, Messy, also dont know lore but i tried, but i didnt double check things, cause history sucks and its Sonic for christs sake, no beta we die like men, originally a dream from three days ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPotato159/pseuds/StupidPotato159
Summary: Sonic is asked to tell his memories for Tails and co.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Christmas Island

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dame_de_la_chance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dame_de_la_chance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i’m not looking back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767343) by [dame_de_la_chance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dame_de_la_chance/pseuds/dame_de_la_chance). 



The memory starts with Sonic going to see Karl, the agent because he hasn't been around at all.

He also knows where Karl's house is from playing pranks and hiding in such from bad weather, barely not getting caught.

So Sonic goes to his house and enters through the backdoor.

Its...oddly quiet? And Sonic goes further, careful. He goes up the stairs and enters the first room he sees.

Sonic can see Karl sleeping soundly, humming, and about to exit before he looks a bit closer.

Karl isn't moving. He didn't know much about humans, but he did know that people used those…..phone, things? when that happened and so he searched around, opening the bedside drawer to find a piece of paper with words on it, struggling heavily to read the text. “w….Wiiill. Will? that's a stupid paper name.” 

Sonic places the paper back down, looking over to see Karl still isn't moving. Then he takes time to look, closer.

His hair is white,grey-ish. He has wrinkles, _hope I never get those, bleh._

He left the room, going downstairs and over to the kitchen wall, grabbing the phone and scanning the wall. On it was taped pieces of paper, during a storm he hid, he could see Karl using those, so he squinted and copied the code into the phone, waiting and wringing the cord with his hands.

“Hello?” it was an old woman, sounded over 60, at the least.

“Yes, hi. Uhm,...Karls in his bed, and he’s not moving?”

“What?who are you, I don't remember Karl having any kids.”

“Uh-.im the newspaper boy, good friends with him.”

“Oh!well whats this with Karl and all?”

“I found this piece of paper named Will, dunno why he would do that and uhm-he looks really old and isn't moving.”

“...” silence? why was the girl being silent, did he say something wrong-?

“Thank you.do you mind staying there until I get over? I know you boys don't get paid so much, and I would be happy to-”

“Nononono, it's fine! I don't wish to take currency from you!”

“Are you sure? I’d be willing to pay you quite the bit for your lost time, over 5 dollars even.”

“That's the thing, I gotta get back and finish my route before all the other boys get to it.”

“Alright, dear. Can you take a few minutes to tell Carl I'm gonna miss him though?”....miss?he was just taking a very weird nap, Sonic assumed. Maybe humans had a version of hibernating in spring?

“..sure thing miss,have a good day.”

“You too.”

Sonic winced and pulled the phone back as he heard a loud ring right in his ear, indicating the other hung up. He dropped the phone and heard it bounce against the wall, running upstairs and saying goodbye to Karl, not about to make ill of the lady's wish. 

Soon he heard the door being unlocked, knowing his time was up and ran out of the house, crouching down behind a bush, watching in through the window, though he didn't see much.

The next memories he was recalled was simple, he saw as the newsboys rebelled, he taught himself to read via newspapers, and hiding behind windows and benches, listening to people say things until he learned how each letter or at least word was pronounced-it helped that he knew to speak, though he didn't know from where.

Then,he paused.

The next memory was the worst.  
  


* * *

  
He remembered..waking up to the scent of gunsmoke. 

No, not Gunsmoke, he smelled that from missed shots at him before, this was different. It hurt his eyes, it stung, it felt like he couldn't get in any air. He looked down from the high tree he was in, only for his eyes to widen.

Fire.fire was everywhere, he didn't remember that.was that like the trees? no, he knew fires were bad, they hurt. It took a month to grow back his spine when it was burned last time, trying to crawl up a person's fireplace after smuggling their food and papers.

He reached back and felt it, making sure all his spines were there and was relieved, quickly jumping up the tree to the top.

It was worse. 

He saw planes up above, dropping weird, black objects, and a few minutes later it got blown up, huffing.

Who was destroying Christmas island, this was gonna take forever to fix!

Then he felt something in the ground change, barely having enough time to look before he was falling, falling falling-everything stung.

He wasn't meant to fall from that height, he landed on his arm and could tell it was either sprained or broken entirely.

Still-he had worse, he expected to get hurt and stood up, running as fast as he could. He ran everywhere, only to find evacuated areas,(thank god), or horribly painful screams, and with the fire, it was twice as bad. He ran as far as he could, stopping at the edge of the island. The water looked sickening, and he saw crashed planes, oil leaking out but no passenger.

Was the plane meant to be crashed, was the pilot okay?

He ran out, wading as close as he could and grimacing at the cold feeling.

It was a bit far out, but he could see it. The plane had a weird symbol on it, red with a face.

It was a person with glasses, and a mustache that looked like a broom, maybe a little bit less groomed.

Then he saw the red. It was pooling out from the door, creating a horrible mix with the busted tanks of black, tainting the pure blue ocean with disease.

It made him want to throw up. he didn't even know the meaning of Island in Christmas Island, but he did now.

It felt deserting, he froze. He could comprehend it, why would the child? it was almost 1991, he checked but didn't know the date aside from the chilling temperatures and snow. It had been 1960 something when he remembered things, that wasn't so much time, he thought.

He sure as heck thought and acted like a child, backing off from the area slowly only to slip on a rock under him.

He fell under, and while it wouldn't be a problem for most, his small bowling ball body meant he sunk, and whenever he opened his eyes to see up it stung, all he saw was black.

He tried to scream for help, only for his cries to be stopped by a flood of polluted water filling his lungs, causing him to cough, cough, cough, and then-  
  


* * *

  
It was a weird day. He didn't know how much time had passed, only that he had washed up on a shore, eyes bleary as he heard two worried voices above him. 

“Where do you think he’s from,wash-ups aren't exactly common!!”

“Who knows, he could be hurt.”

“And that means he’s trouble,right?those weird things were trouble and you said they were hurt-”

“In a different way, look.he’s waking up. “

Sonic got his vision to clear, looking up to see two things, a lot like him. One looked like a squirrel, and the other had a red shell like an armadillo. 

Wonder what's going on here, where are the humans?

Sonic shook his head and stood up, sighing. “H-..hi?” 

The yellow squirrel piped up, seemingly losing his negative thoughts simply at him greeting the two. “Hi.I'm Ray, what's your name?”

“..uh.”

Sonic couldn't really remember himself being called anything other than a rodent by Karl, but he knew that was a species thing.

“Dont...remember?” 

“Alright, that's fine, I'm sure you’ll remember it soon!this-”Ray pointed to his friend,” is Mighty!”

“..n..nice to meet you two. where am I?”

“Oh,uh-we’re currently on-Eggman Island, I think it's been renamed now. Where are you from?”

“Christmas Island!”

The two shared a glance that made Sonic confused, Ray turning to him again with a sympathetic smile.” well, you wanna help us?”

“Sure!”  
  


* * *

  
Sonic landed with a huff, barely able to keep standing as he looked up at the floating machinery, a ruffled, familiar villain inside it. 

“You aren't gonna be able to fight forever, hedgehog~!”

“I think I can, actually.”

“Unlikely. Why don't you just give up?”

“....give up?why?”

Sonic knew he wasn't going to get out of this. His arm hurt, his other, already injured arm was bleeding, he was covered in cuts and his legs weren't co-operating even with the shot of adrenaline in his system.

Eggman landed his car, thing, the doctor getting out and stepping over to the beaten-up child.

The kid's size meant he couldn't be older than 10 and yet here he was, trying to be a hero.

Pitiful.

He lifted up the others chin, chuckling as bright, dark emerald eyes glared at him. 

“You're so fragile. I could kill you right now if I wanted to and you wouldn't even be able to make more than a squeak, you know that?” 

Sonic felt the hands on his neck tighten, closing his eyes as he focused on breathing. The hand went away for a sec and then he gasped, feeling unblocked nails start piercing his neck. They went deeper, and deeper, until he couldn't breathe, gasping out. He felt blood trickle down his fur at the horrible torture, grasping the grass beneath him for a stable hold. 

Then he couldn't even comprehend what the human did but god, it hurt. It hurt so bad, he tried to cry out only to hear nothing come out and felt the hand retract.his hands flew to his neck immediately, feeling at his blood-ridden neck with a silent sob that made him hurt even more.

He didn't know how long he sat there, but it was long enough for Robotnik to leave, finally opening his eyes and looking around.

He passed out at how much blood was around him.


End file.
